Bleach, Mitsuki Kurosaki
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Mitsuki is Ichigo's older adopted sister. She is half shinigami and half ice wolf youkai (demon), thoguh only she and Ichi know this (minus the shinigami part). She joins Ichigo on his adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've become slightly obsessed with Bleach and decided to write a fanfiction. The idea has been jumping around in my head for a while.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, only my oc Mitsuki

**Warnings:** THIS WILL BE SLASH AND FEMSLASH. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT THEN IT THE BACK BUTTON AND GO AWAY!*coughs and clears throat* Ahem. Anyway. I may add more warnings later on. Maybe.

**Basic information on my OC:**

**Name: **Mitsuki Kurosaki

**Age: **16 (she's a year older than Ichigo)

**What she looks like:** straight, waist length dark blue hair, amber brown eyes, tan skin, 5.6 ft tall

**Background: **Mitsuki is Ichigo's older adopted sister. Masaki found her in an deserted ally when she was 5 and took her home. Ichi and Mitsuki hit it off right away and became best friends and siblings. Mitsuki is half shinigami and half ice wolf youkai (demon), thoguh only she and Ichi know this. Mitsuki can transform into a wolf ( she has a black coat, but the tip of her tail, ears, and paws are snow white) and control ice and water. Her senses are hightened and she has incredible speed and reflexes and her healing is super fast. Her reiatsu is as great as Ichi's, but she has a bit more control of it.

_Chapter One_

Mitsuki collapsed on her brother's bed with a tired sigh, stretching her arms and legs out. She was tired from the long day at school and wanted to take a nap. Ichigo ignored her for the moment as he grumbled to himself, though both siblings paused when they saw a black swallowtail butterfly fluttering around the room. Mitsuki blinked in confusion, her eyes drawn to the person that had suddenly appeared in the room. She and Ichigo shared a glance of confusion and shock.

"Wha..." Ichigo started.

"It is near...!" the person, a female by the look and sound of them, said.

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow and sat up, catching the look on her brother's face. "Ichi-chan, wai-"

Continuing to ignore her, Ichigo kicked the girl. " 'It is near' my ass, retard! You're a pretty confident burglar eh!? By 'It is near...!' do you mean that like the safe is near or something!?"

Mitsuki facepalmed. "Baka." She muttered.

Ichigo shot her a glare.

"Y...you can see me...? I mean to say, did you just kick..."

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about? Of course I can see.."

Mitsuki eyed the girl, noticing her look of utter surprise and confusion. _Either a ghost or a shinigami, _she thought to herself. She went with shinigami when she felt the reiatsu coming from the girl and saw the sword. She jumped slightly when her father suddenly burst into the room, kneeing Ichigo hard in the back, making her wince with sympathy.

"Be quiet Ichigo! Don't make a ruckus on the 2nd floor!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled.

Ichigo punched him. "You be quiet! How can I not make a ruckus! Look at this guy! What the heck is going on with the security system in this house!?" he yelled, pointing to the girl.

Mitsuki sighed, shaking her head, and caught the shinigami's eyes for a moment. She sent the girl a small smile, much to the other girl's astonishment.

"Umm? What do you mean look...look at what? What is he talking about Mitsuki?" he asked, turning to his eldest daughter.

Mitsuki smiled at her dad. "It's nothing, dad." she reassured him.

Ichigo glared at her. "Huh? I'm talking about this samurai costumed..."

"It is useless. It is not possible for ordinary men to see me. I am a 'shinigami'."

Mitsuki grinned. _So I was right._

_/_

"So you're a shinigami... and you came from a place called Soul Society to exterminate an evil spirit. Ok! I believe you!... Yeah right, like I could believe that, retard!"

Mitsuki rolled her eyes as Ichigo flipped over a table. So dramatic.

"You... you can see ghosts but you do not believe in the existence of shinigami!" the unknown girl yelled in disbelief.

"Of course not! Unfortunately, I've never seen a shinigami. I don't believe in things I can't see."

Mitsuki stared. "Baka. Obviously she's a shinigami."

Ichigo glared at his older sister before turning back to the girl. "Dad couldn't see you so I'll admit that you're not human. However, quit the shinigami crap got it, you little brat."

Mitsuki knew her brother was in for it when she saw the murderous look on the girl's face.

"First Restraint! Obstruction!"

Mitsuki stared as Ichigo collapsed to the ground, stuggling against what seemed like invisible ropes. She snickered slightly.

"Ow ow ow ouch! Y...you...what'd you do...!" the orangette yelled.

"Fufu, you cannot move! This is called demon form and it is an advanced incantation only shinigami can use! Even though I look like this, I have been alive almost 10 times longer than you have. And you dare to call me a little brat? Usually, I would kill fellows like you, but spiritual law states that one cannot kill humans they have not been ordered to kill. And your sister seems nice. I will have to be content with just sealing your movements. Give thanks you little brat and..."

Mitsuki would of tensed when the girl drew her sword had she not seen the ghost beside Ichigo. The girl touched the hilt to the man's head, leaving behind a mark.

"Wha? N...no..I...don't want to go to hell yet...!" the man cried.

"Do not fear. The place you are headed is not hell. It is Soul Soiety. Unlike hell, it is a peaceful place."

Them man was enveloped by light and soon disappeared. Mitsuki blinked in slight shock. She listened intently as the girl went on to explain about spirits and hollows, as well the duties of a shnigami. She laughed when the girl drew a mustache on her brother, earning a glare from him and a smirk from the shinigami. She frowned with worry when the shinigami explained her mission.

Suddenly, she heard a loud voice, making her tense with a sense of foreboding. "Uh, shinigami," she called calmly.

The girl looked at her. "Yes?"

"...Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"What do you mean what! Didn't you hear that huge voice just now!?" Ichigo yelled from the floor.

"Huge voice? When did..."

The girl tensed when the voice came again, signaling that she had heard it too this time. Mitsuki shared a concerned look with her brother. A scream rang through the air, making Mitsuki jump to her feet.

"That's Yuzu's voice...!" she and Ichigo exclaimed.

The shinigami started to dash out of the room.

"Hey! Wait up, where are you going!? Was that voice from before a hollow's!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes! I will go and get rid of it! You two stay here!"

Mitsuki frowned. "The hell I'm staying here!"

"Cut the crap! The one getting attacked is my family! Release this spell! Hurry!" Ichigo cried, struggling harder against the binds.

"What are you saying!? Even if you two come, there is nothing you can do! The number of victims will just rise by two! Leave it to me and stay here quietly! Got it!?"

Mitsuki felt her brother's spiritual force rise, her own rising with it. Both were desperate to protect their family, even if it cost them their life. the shinigami opened the door and the two Kurosakis tensed with fear and worry when the heard Karin's voice.

"Ichi... Suki... you two ok...?"

"Karin!" the two siblings yelled when they saw their sister, blood on her and in pain.

Their hearts nearly broke as she explained what happened before falling unconscious. Mitsuki ran to her side, gathing the small body in her arms and craddling her to her chest with tears in her eyes. She barely paid attention as Ichigo fought harder, the shinigami ordering him to stop. She only had eyes for her possibly dying sister.

"Karin," she whimpered, brushing a few strands of hair out of her sister's face.

Her head shot up when Ichigo ran by her, baseball bat in hand. She gently laid Karin down and raced after him, blood turning cold when she saw the scene before them. She ran to her father's body and checked for a pulse, sighing in relief when she found one. She kissed the top of his head and looked up at Ichigo, seeing his gaze locked on something. She followed it, heart stopping when she saw the monster outside. She jumped up when she caught sight of Yuzu in its grip.

"Yuzu!"

"... Ichigo... Mitsuki...!"

Ichigo ran at the thing holding their sister, bat raised.

"Ichigo wait!" Mitsuki cried.

It was in vain, as Ichigo refused to stop, hell bent on getting revenge. Mitsuki flinched when her brother was tossed aside harshly, smashing into a wall. She sighed in relief when the shinigami showed up, slashing at the hollow with her sword. The hollow released Yuzu, Ichigo catching her as she fell. Mitsuki ran up to them and took Yuzu into her arms, cradling the eleven year old to her. Ichigo relaxed slightly, knowing his older sister would take care of her. Mitsuki carried the blonde twin away from the hollow, gently laying her on the ground with a kiss on her forehead.

"Yuzu?" she said softly.

Yuzu blinked groggily at her. "S-suki?"

Mitsuki hugged her tightly. "Oh thank god."

"M'tired."

"Then go to sleep little one."

Yuzu surrendered to the darkness, going limp in her sister's arms. Mitsuki's breath hitched and she reluctantly released the blonde and ran to join her brother and the shinigami. She froze when she saw her brother facing the hollow, defenseless. The hollow lunged at him, the shinigami appearing and getting bit instead. Mitsuki ran forward and put a hand on the shinigami's shoulder as she collapsed to her knees. She listened to the conversation between her brother and the girl, relief filling her when she heard that there was still a chance to save their family. She heard Yuzu talking to herself, drawing Ichigo's attention. Listening to his youngest sister sealed his fate. His decision was made. Mitsuki could see it on his face.

"Give me the sword, shinigami! Let's give your idea a try!"

"It is not 'shinigami'. It is 'Kuchiki Rukia'."

"I see... I'm Kurosaki Ichigo and this is Mitsuki. Let's pray this doesn't become the last greeting... for all three of us."

Mitsuki watched as her brother stabbed himself in the chest with Rukia's sword. The following events shocked both Rukia and Mitsuki. Mitsuki couldn't help but feel pride as her younger brother defeated the hollow. She was so focused on the fight, she missed Rukia's mutterings.

/

Mitsuki snickered softly as Ichigo hit Tatsuki in the head with his bag and sat down in her seat. "Sorry to disappoint you, Tatsuki-chan, but nobody was injured." she said with a grin.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes while Orihime proceeded to greet Ichigo, who took his seat in front of Mitsuki.

"So you two came?" Mizuiro asked, turning to them.

Mitsuki nodded. "Yup."

"What's third period?" Ichigo asked.

"Social Studies." Mizuiro answered.

"Ochi-san, eh? Well, he won't bother us about it much."

"You're... are you Kurosaki-kun? Nice to meet you."

Mitsuki looked up at the familiar voice and blinked when she saw Rukia Kuchiki in the seat beside her brother.

"Oh. This is Kuchiki-san. She transfered in today. It's a weird time, but her family was in a situation where they had to move suddenly." Mizuiro explained.

Mitsuki waved happily, getting a brief small smile from the shinigami. "Hello, Kuchiki-san! It's nice to meet such a pretty girl!"

Rukia flushed, blinking. "Uh, thank you?"

"Y...you...why!?" Ichigo asked, pointing.

"Kurosaki-kun, I don't have the textbooks yet. Let me...may I look at yours?" Rukia asked, holding her hand out.

Mitsuki snorted when she saw the words written on the other girl's hand. _Well, things are going to get real interesting around here._

_/_

Mitsuki followed her brother, skipping slightly, aware of Rukia's eyes on her. Currently, the trio was outside the school as Ichigo wanted to confront the shinigami. Mitsuki couldn't wait, knowing that no matter what happened, it would be amusing.

"Where are we going? Leading me to such an empty place? What dost thou intend of me?" Rukia asked, glancing around.

"Stop that weird way of talking!" Ichigo snapped.

"I think it's cute." Mitsuki hummed, sending a wink to the petite girl.

Rukia flushed slightly.

"Shut up, Suki!" the orangette turned to Rukia. "Just explain what's going on!"

"Explain?"

"Yeah! Isn't your job over? Why are you in my class? Didn't you go back to that Soul Society place!?"

"You fool! Only shinigami can return to Soul Society. Right now, I am unable to return there, as I lost my shinigami powers." Rukia stated.

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow and looked at her brother. "I somehow get the feeling that, that's your fault Ichi-chan."

Ichigo spluttered. "My fault? How the heck is it my fault!? I'm no longer a shinigami so-"

"Obviously the power is in your soul, Ichi-chan, not your body. Hence the name _Soul_ Reaper." Mitsuki said.

Rukia nodded. "Mitsuki is right. Your soul has become shinigami. Anyway, last night i had almost all my powers taken by you! I have barely any abilities left. I'm even forced to be in this artificial body!"

"Artificial?" asked Mitsuki, interest clear in her eyes.

"It is we shinigami's other body, to be used in emergency situations. A weakened shinigami enters it to wait for his powers to recover."

"So a human form."

"Yes. Weakened shinigami are targets for hollows, so we act like a human."

"So, what does this have to do with us?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia smirked. "Until my powers return you will take over my shinigami duties!"

Mitsuki blinked before she burst out laughing at the look on her brother's face. "That was priceless! Man I wish I had a camera." she snickered, whiping tears from her eyes.

"You're the one that has the shinigami powers now. I will assist you, of course. Also, you have no right to refuse, since you were-"

"I refuse!"

Mitsuki cuffed the back of her brother's head. "You will do this, Ichi-chan. You have responsibilities, very important ones, now. Without you're assistance, our town will be in constant danger. So man up, bro!"

Ichigo whined. "But Suki! I only helped cuz dad and the twins were in danger."

Niether noticed Rukia put on a glove or run at them. Mitsuki stared as her brother's soul was forced from his body, which collapsed to the ground. She covered her mouth to stop the snickers that wanted to escape.

"Follow me." Rukia ordered.

Mitsuki immediately straightened and started after the shinigami, her brother quickly getting to his feet to chase after them. The trio quietly walked through the town, Mitsuki noticing that they were heading in the direction of the park. She remembered seeing a ghost around there sometimes and wondered if that was the reason they were there. They came to a stop and Mitsuki leaned back against the pole behind her. She grew bored as about 20 minutes passed and nothing happened.

"Wait. It will be here soon." Rukia stated suddenly.

Ichigo rounded on her. "What's soon!? We've been here for 20 min-"

"Does a spirit appear near this park?"

Ichigo paused at the seemingly random question. "Ah, yeah, one does. A five year old kid. He usually plays here around twelve."

"Your friend?"

"What the!? I've just seen him 3-4 times. Never even spoke to him."

Rukia held out what looked to be a phone. Ichigo grabbed it and eyed it, Mitsuki looking over his shoulder.

"What's this?"

"An order. From Soul Society. It means, within 15 minutes of 12, 20-meters vicinity of Yumizawa Children's Park a hollow will appear. Most likely, that child will be attacked."

Both Mitsuki and Ichigo tensed. Just then they heard a child-like scream. The spirit of the little boy ran towards them, a hollow hot on his trail. Mitsuki stared, horrified, while Ichigo grabbed his sword. He made to run at the hollow, but Rukia's voice stopped him.

"Wait! You're going to help him? Isn't he a stranger?"

Ichigo gaped at her. "Wh-what are you talking about!? How can I not help someone that's right in front of me!?" he yelled.

"Whether it's in front of you or far away, it doesn't change the fact that he's being attacked! "

Before them, the little boy tripped. Mitsuki whimpered slightly, motherly instincts kicking in. She wanted nothing more than to protect him from the monster behind him, but was powerless at the moment even with her demon abilities. Ichigo made a move to go help.

"Don't help him!" Rukia yelled, stopping him. "Even if you save that kid here, nothing will matter if you don't become a shinigami! Saving him because he's right in front of you!? Don't be naive. A shinigami has to treat all spirits equally! You cannot just conveniently save those you can reach! Don't save that kid with such half-heartedness! If you want to save him now, accept that you must save all spirits! To go anywhere for them! To even give your life to save them, make that kind of commitment!"

Mitsuki put her had comfortingly on Ichigo's shoulder. "She's right, Ichigo." she whispered.

Ichigo clenched his hand around the hilt of his sword and ran at the hollow, slicing off one of it's legs and tossing it aside. Pride filled Mitsuki as her brother defeated the hollow and agreed to help Rukia (even though he had a mini rant added to the acception). Their lives would be different from now on and Mitsuki couldn't wait for their next adventure.

**I'm unsure of who Mitsuki will end up, but there might be a lot of flirting. She could end up with either gender though and there might be minor flings before she settles down. I'm still unsure... Anyway, hope you liked the story:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've become slightly obsessed with Bleach and decided to write a fanfiction. The idea has been jumping around in my head for a while.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, only my oc Mitsuki

**Warnings:** THIS WILL BE SLASH AND FEMSLASH

_Chapter Two_

Mitsuki watched boredly as Ichigo and Rukia started their daily bickering. It amused her to see Rukia, a petite female, berate and abuse her brother, a tall male who was always scowling. Ichigo was complaining about the training Rukia was putting him through, clearly finding it pointless. Mitsuki rolled her eyes and tsked.

"Listen to her Ichigo. She knows what she's doing."

Rukia nodded. "See! Mitsuki understands."

Ichigo scowled. "Then why don't you train her?!"

"I'm not the substitute soul reaper." Mitsuki said in a 'duh' tone..

The orangette's scowl deepened.

Rukia sighed and sat on the table Mitsuki was seated at. "I shall explain the importance of this training, so listen. A Hollow's weakness is its head. If you slice the head, you can defeat it in one blow. The training is so that you can accurately hit the head in any situation."

Ichigo, having also sat down, sent her a confused look. "Why do I have to do that? I've been beating them fine so far."

Mitsuki shook her head. "Just do the training, Ichi. It'll help you in the long run, as well as teach you to get rid of the hollows more quickly."

"Exactly. You have yet to defeat a hollow in one hit. Sneaking up to a hollow and defeating it in one hit is the basics of defeating them. It's a miracle that you have remained unscathed so far, from the way that you've been fighting."

Ichigo glared. "Attaching from behind? How can I fight so dirty like that?"

"Fool! Save that stuff for fights against humans! Your opponents are ollows! The same ruled do not apply. If you keep talking naively like that, you'll end up dead."

Mitsuki grinned inwardly when she spotted Orihime walking up to them, deciding to stay silent about her presence when she noticed that the other two had yet to notice her.

"But that's-"

"Hello, Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime yelled cheerfully.

Mitsuki fell off the bench as she let out bursts of laughter after watching the priceless expressions from Rukia and Ichigo. Ignoring the dark looks she got from both, she got up and gave Orihime a hug, a couple giggles escaping.

"Hello, Ori-chan! Doing some shopping?" she asked, taking note of the bag in the other's hand.

Orihime nodded. "Yup! I bought onions and butter and bananas and gelatin!"

_I really don't wanna know what she plans to make,_ Mitsuki thought.

"What are you doing here, Mitsuki?" Then Orihime noticed Rukia. "Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia eyed her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Idiot! That's Inoue! She's in our class!" Ichigo hissed.

Mitsuki giggled when Rukia suddenly smiled and curtsied, her giggles turning to amused chuckles when Orihime did the same. "You two are so adorable."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You sure adorable is the right word?" he muttered.

Mitsuki elbowed him in the ribs. "Be nice."

He glared at her. "I could say the same to you."

She gave him an innocent look. "Whatever are you talking about, dear brother? I assure you I'm a perfectly nice person."

"Tsk, sure." Another eye roll. Glancing at Orihime, he frowned. "What's wrong with your arm? You fall down?"

"Oh, this? No, I was hit by a car."

"A car?! Are you alright?!" Mitsuki exclaimed, checking her over head to toe. She gasped when she saw the bruise on her leg, which looked like somewhat like a bite mark for some odd reason, she noted. "Your leg..."

Rukia knelt down next to her to get a closer look at the mark. "Can I see It?"

"Sure, go ahead. I think I got this last night too, so I think it must have been when I was hit by the car." Orihime stated.

Rukia's eyes narrowed in deep thought, realization filling her.

"Kuchiki-san? What's with the scary face?"

Rukia started. "Huh? Oh, no. I was just thinking it looks painful."

Orihime's eyes widened. "Wow! You're right! My leg hurts much worse than my arm!"

Mitsuki looked at Rukia. "It was a hollow wasn't it?" she whispered.

Rukia nodded. "Yes, it was."

"I thought so. The mark resembles a hand or something of the like."

Rukia nodded again, lost in thought.

Mitsuki turned her attention to her friend and brother, shaking her head at her brother's obliviousness as she watched them chat. How could he not see that she was crushing hard on him? Orihime suddenly started leave, declaring that it was late.

"Bye, Ori-chan! I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Mitsuki called after the girl.

Orihime nodded and waved before disappearing. Mitsuki shook her head fondly. She adored Orihime, even if she ate weird foods and worried her constantly.

"That Inoue girl, are you close?" Rukia suddenly asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Not really. Well, I guess so. She's best friends with Mitsuki and someone who's lived in my neighborhood since 8th grade."

"Any family?"

"One. An older brother, Sora." Mitsuki said, sadness in her tone. "He died 3 years ago."

Ichigo nodded. "I was the one who opened the door, so I remember it well. It was as Suki and I were about to leave for school. The clinic wasn't open, yet I heard the bell ring. A girl was there with her brother on her back."

"It was a car accident." Mitsuki added. "Blood was everywhere. There was nothing we could do with our equipment. He died before the ambulance to take him to a big hospital arrived. I spent the next few hours calming Orihime down."

"Why are you asking this, you seem interested in her." Ichigo stated to Rukia.

"Not really. I'm not interested." the blackette responded, turning away.

"Wha-what the hell is that?!"

"Now, lets go home, too."

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, where do you always leave to? You have nowhere to live here."

"She could always bunk with me!" Mitsuki stated, sending a wink to the petite girl.

Rukia flushed. "Uh,"

"Seriously, Ruk. I wouldn't mind sharing my room with you. I could always tell dad that your family is out of town on business and you don't wish to stay home alone."

Rukia smiled at her. "I'd love to stay with you."

Mitsuki beamed and hugged her tightly. "Yay! I've always wanted a roommate!"

Rukia laughed and hugged her back.

/

Mitsuki was sitting on her bed reading with Rukia stretched out next to her when the beeping noise suddenly came. The bluette turned to the female next to her with a raised eyebrow, watching as she took out the familiar phone-like device. She read the order, her eyes widening. SHe shot up and ran out of the room, Mitsuki right on her heels. The two burst into Ichigo's room, making the orangette jump up in surprise. He glared darkly at the duo.

"What the he-"

"Ichigo! It's an order!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Order? Meaning a hollow will appear!? Where!?"

"The time and place," she started, lunging for him as she slipped on her glove, "are here and now!"

Just then a giant hand burst from where Ichigo's bed was. Mitsuki stared at it with wide eyes, her jaw dropping slightly when the hollow suddenly appeared in the room with a loud roar. Ichigo swiped at it, going for the head at Rukia's command, but his blade didn't go deep enough and part of the hollow's mask fell off. Mitsuki froze, staring at the spot the hollow had just vanished from, her blood running cold.

"He got away. We're going after him!" Rukia declared, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Ichigo stopped her. "What's going on? That was Inoue's big brother!"

Rukia sent him a sad look. "I told you that sneaking up from behind and killing it in one hit was the basics against a hollow, right. That's to protect against being damaged. But, there's also one more important reason. To kill them in one hit and avoid seeing the hollow's identity! Because all hollows are the soal of formerly normal humans!"

Ichigo grabbed her by the collar of the shirt, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?! Normal humans!? You never told me this! Are't they monsters!? Aren't they things that must be defeated!?" he yelled.

"Yes!" Rukia responded just as loudly. "They are monsters! They must be defeated!"

"Now? So then, what I've been killing are-"

"We have no time for a discussion. That girl will die!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and Mitsuki jerked out of her daze. Grabbing both girls, Ichigo jumped out his bedroom window and started leaping from roof to roof, trying to get to Orihime's quickly.

"Hollows attack their families!?" Ichigo asked, glancing back at Rukia, who confirmed it. "Why is that!? Don't ollows eat souls when they're hungry!? Aren't they indiscriminate!?"

"The hollows that indiscriminately attack humans and other spirits are the ones that have already eaten their families."

Mitsuki and Ichigo stared at her in shock.

"And one more thing. Hollows don't eat souls because they're hungry. They eat souls to ease their pain and suffering. A hollow is a 'fallen soul', souls that weren't brought to the soul society by a shinigami. Souls that escaped. Souls that weren't protected from hollows. The soul degenerates, loses it's heart and becomes a hollow. And, a soul that becomes a hollow, to fill it's empty heart, seek out those it loved most in a past life.

"You often hear stories about a husband dying and then the wife dying a few years afterwards, right? That's because the husband became a hollow and ate the wife's soul. Today, when we saw Inoue, she had a large mark on her leg, right? That was a hollow bite mark. That's why I asked you 'does she have family' and Mitsuki said 'an older brother'. If you are right that this older brother is her only family then there's no doubt. Inoue will be the one who is attacked!"

Tears gathered in Mitsuki's eyes, relief filling her when they arrived at Orihime's. Ichigo quickly set the girls down before going into the house. Mitsuki paced worriedly, jumping when there was an explosion and her brother was suddenly thrown out of the apartment, landing hard on the ground.

"Ichigo!" she and Rukia yelled, running to him.

"Ichi, wake up! Ichigo!" Mitsuki yelled, shaking him.

Ichigo groaned, sitting up. "I'm fine, Suki."

Mitsuki hugged him tightly. "Thank kami."

"What happened?" demanded Rukia.

"Nothing. This is just different from before. It affected me."

"I see. Well then, that's fine, but don't forget. If you lose he will eat Inoue's soul!"

Ichigo nodded and stood, leaping up into Inoue's apartment. Rukia huffed as she watched him before turning to Mitsuki.

"How are we going to get inside? He could have at least unlocked the front door."

Mitsuki snickered and wrapped an arm around the petite girl's waist. "Hold onto me."

Rukia flushed and looked at her confused. "What? Why?"

"Just trust me."

The blackette wrapped her arms around the amber eyed girl, gasping in surprise when Mitsuki jumped into the air, landing swiftly on her feet inside Orihime's apartment. Rukia stared at her, her jaw dropped.

"How...?"

Mitsuki winked. "I have secrets too." she said before turning to the scene before her. Her blood froze when she saw Orihime's soul, blood covering her. "Orihime,"

"Inoue!" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't panic! She can still be saved!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo turned to her, spotting his sister by he side. "Rukia, Mitsuki,"

"The 'Chain of Fate' on her chest hasn't been broken yet! As long as that is connected to the body, the spirit isn't dead! She can be saved with my demon arts!" she went to Orihime's side, glaring at Sora. "You're in the way of the healing. Move back!"

Sora did so, a look of pain and sadness on his face and in his eyes. "Yeah, in truth, I knew that, Orihime, that you stopped praying to not to worry me. But even so, I wanted you to pray for me, because only during the time you were praying for me your heart was all mine."

Mitsuki walked up to Sora and put her hand on his shoulder, making him turn to her. "You never left her heart, Sora. Her hairpins, they were a gift from you, yes? Orihime told me about them. They were the first present from you. That's why she wears them everyday. She loves you Sora. Don't ever forget that." she said softly.

"It's the same, those that die and those that survive, both are just as sad as the other." Ichigo added. "Don't be so selfish to think that you are the only one who's sad."

"I never noticed." Sora whispered and turned suddenly to Ichigo.

"H-hey, what are you-" Sora grabbed the blade and used it to break the rest of the mask. "You-what are you do...!?"

"It's fine. If I stay like this, I'll someday once again lose myself and come after Orihime. That's why, right now, while I have regained a small part of myself, I want to disappear."

Ichigo gaped at him. "But why... you don't have-"

"Ichigo!" Rukia called. "His decision is correct. Once you become a hollow you will never revert back! Let him disappear."

"Rukia!"

"Don't worry. 'Cutting' a hollow is not the same as 'killing' them. It is a way to wash away their sins." she said softly, looking up at him. "By cutting the with the zanpakutou their sins are washed away, and they can go to soul society. That's why we shinigami exist."

"Then goodbye, Orihime." Sora whispered.

Mitsuki sniffled, tears silently falling down her face.

Orihime smiled at Sora. "Brother, goodbye."

Sora's eyes widened before he smiled and disappeared forever.

"He's gone." Ichigo stated.

"Yup." Orihime said.

"How are your wounds?"

"Oh, yeah. Almost completely... n-nevermind that, Kurosaki-kun! There's so many things I want to ask-" Rukia flashed something in her face."...you..." she toppled over, unconscious.

"Inoue!? What did you do!?" he rounded on Rukia.

"This is a memory chikan! It erases her memory and substitutes a new one. We can't have her tell others."

"That makes sense." Mitsuki said, wiping her eyes clear of tears.

Rukia nodded. "Yes. Well, the fact that the new memories are random is kind of the problem. Hmm, this one probably didn't see anything but might as well use it on her too." she said, observing Tatsuki. "If you don't understand, wait til tomorrow."

*Next Day at school*

"It's true! A sumo wrestler really came to my room and shot a bazooka at the wall!" Orihime exclaimed, the others looking at her as if they didn't believe her.

"You and your imagination again," one of her friend commented.

"Well, I actually like that childish brain of hers." Chizuru responded, watching Orihime.

"It's true! Right, Tatsuki-chan!?" Orihime declared.

"Oh,y-yeah." Tatsuki woke from her daze.

"Tatsuki says this too!?"

Ichigo stared. "I see." he muttered.

"Yup. It worked well, right?" Rukia said, staring as well.

Mitsuki snickered. Her life was never boring.

**Hope you liked the story:) Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
